


hate you, love you

by minkit



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Blowjobs, CEO!Tharn, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mostly porn, Romance, Smut, Some Plot, Student!Type, Type is a brat, but tharn loves him anyway, handjobs, honestly i'll add tags as i write cause idk what to add yet, non linear, slight angst, this really is a pure falling in love story, type is a SPOILED brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkit/pseuds/minkit
Summary: Type never expected to fall for the CEO of a big shot music company and Tharn never expected to fall for a bratty university student. But here they were, doing exactly that.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 109
Kudos: 565





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! A new work? Why yes! However, unlike 'What a Kiss', I'll be writing and updating as I go instead of ahead of time but I'll try hard on this story just like on that one. This one I don't *really* have a plot for and it's going to be a LOT of smut, but I doubt you guys mind, right??
> 
> Anyways, this is based on [THIS](https://twitter.com/pperths/status/1215977768284033024) viral hit tweet from 'pperths' on twitter!! So please go show that tweet some love if you have a twitter and haven't already! I hope you enjoy!

Type bit on his lip and took in a sharp, harsh breath as he was pushed against the wall, one large hand wrapped around both of his wrists as he was held in place, another hand sliding along his school shirt and over his sides, grasping and feeling him up. He groaned and leaned his head forward which exposed the back of his neck and apparently gave the person holding him in place permission to press his lips there. First it was soft and then he felt teeth biting and sucking and he couldn’t help the whine that released itself from between his lips as he felt a nice, dark mark being created against his skin.  
  


“Y-you know…” he stuttered out as the hand on his waist moved to the front, sliding beneath his shirt to scrape nails against his stomach. “When you asked me to bring you lunch and said you’d pay me--I was expecting something different.”  
  


“This is a bonus tip.” Said the man behind him against the back of his neck before he nuzzled his head against Type’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Type tried to fight the way that the tips of his ears turned red, but there was no stopping it. “Or are you complaining about it?” The hand moved further up his shirt and tweaked a nipple and Type held his breath.  
  


“Yes…”  _ No _ . “I have class in an hour.” Type told him, closing his eyes at the feeling of fingers pinching at him. He sucked on his own lip, writhing a little against the wall.   
  


“I thought you didn’t have class today?” Came the murmur against his neck. “Type… did you lie to me?”   
  


Type peaked open one eye and suddenly looked embarrassed. “No?” But he had. He had very clearly told the other that he didn’t have class today because if he had been honest, then he would’ve told him to forget about bringing him lunch and to concentrate on school and Type  _ always  _ concentrated on school. He wanted to focus on something else for once.  
  


“That’s pretty bad of you.” The man tried to look stern, but there was a grin threatening to spill onto his face and Type narrowed his eyes and then huffed, pushing his hips backwards. This earned a groan from the other and then it was Type’s turn to smirk. “You’re such a tease.”  
  


“What am I doing?” Type asked, his voice innocent as he pushed backwards a little bit more. “You’re the one who has me trapped up against this wall, P’Tharn.” Indeed, he was trapped, although Type knew if he wanted to get out of it, he easily could. His boyfriend liked to play the stern, older, business man at times, but Type knew that he was really a big softy who was wrapped around his finger.  
  


Type preferred it that way.   
  


Tharn let out a breath and then dropped his hand lower, but slowly, trailing his fingertips down Type’s chest as he stared the younger in the eyes. Type hated to admit it, but P’Tharn’s gaze always had him feeling slightly weak in the knees and he felt it now. It was a good thing he was pressed so firmly up against the wall, or else he might collapse right there from the stare alone. Nevermind the way that his boyfriend’s hand was deftly unzipping at his jeans and sliding his hand down the front of his underwear.  
  


He didn’t grasp him yet. First, Tharn began by stroking around him and Type had to fight to keep his eyes open as he leaned his head back against the strong shoulder behind him. Tharn liked to tease him and at times it could be a bit too much. Type’s impatience was rather notorious, but that wasn’t to say that he didn’t also enjoy it immensely.   
  


“Too dry.” Tharn murmured and then pulled away from Type completely so that Type had to lean forward against the wall to hold himself up. He watched with heavy eyes as Tharn went to his desk and pulled out an almost half-used bottle of lube (this wasn’t the first nor would it be the last time that Type had… office hours with his boyfriend) before making his way back over to Type.  
  


Tharn pushed Type’s clothes down his hips just enough to completely expose him and Type shivered but the body pressed against him warmed him up fairly quickly--that and the blood that was quickly rushing downwards to pool in his nether region. The older man took some lube into his hand and then quickly wrapped his fingers around Type who just gasped out, unable to control himself. Tharn’s free hand quickly came up to cover his mouth.  
  


“As much as I want to hear you scream, Type…” Tharn murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple as his thumb worked against his head. “My secretary is right outside. We don’t need her hearing you, right?” Type shivered at the thought of someone hearing just how good Tharn made him feel, just how much his body craved and was  _ owned  _ by the older man. It didn’t seem to go unnoticed by Tharn either, because in the next moment, he was jerking Type faster and more firmly.  
  


Type bucked his hips upwards, whining into the hand that covered his mouth. How he wished they were home where he could whine and moan and whimper and scream and  _ fuck _ \--it was getting hard to control himself. He could feel Tharn’s own length hardening in his suit pants against his ass and it was barely enough for Type to stop himself from rocking backwards and teasing his boyfriend until the other had no choice  _ but  _ to fuck the hell out of him.   
  


They tried not to do that. Not in Tharn’s office anyway because surely there would be no way for Type to control his screaming in that instant--and Type was quite vocal and just as crude as he was on a normal basis if not more-so when he was having sex, as both of them had come to find out fairly quickly on into their relationship.   
  


“You’re so beautiful like this…” the words were murmured into his ear and it was amazing that Type could hear them at all over the hammering of his heart and the blood pounding in his head. They sent his body even hotter and he could feel the pressure building even more in the pit of his stomach.  
  


“Type--do you want to cum?” Tharn asked him and Type would scoff if he wasn’t busy gasping. Of course he wanted to cum; why was P’Tharn asking him such an idiotic fucking question? But he could only nod into the hand that still covered his mouth. The hand on his dick tightened and he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. “Open your eyes. I want to look into them.”  
  


He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, catching Tharn’s as the jerking started getting messier and faster and he was getting really close now--  
  


Tharn slowly uncovered his mouth but before Type could let out a sound, he covered it with his own mouth. It didn’t take long at all for a tongue to thrust it’s way into his mouth and Type mewled into the kiss like an aggressive kitten in heat.   
  


Just a little bit more and he would--  
  


There was a knock on the door and both of them stopped all at once although Type could hardly control the sound of his panting. He glared over his shoulder at the door, vowing that whoever it was interrupting them would go on his to-kill list.  
  


“Mr. Kirigun?” Came the sound of Tharn’s secretary and Type vowed to get her name before leaving. “Mr. Chaumpol is here? Something about one of the songs for the recording artists not working out. May I send him in?”

Tharn looked down at him and Type quickly shook his head, hissing, “Don’t you dare. Send him away--”

The older man hesitated before calling back over his shoulder. “Just give me one minute!” He then pulled away from Type, tugging up his pants and giving him a pointed look.

Type almost felt like stomping his foot. “No fucking way am I doing that.” 

“Just for a minute--we’ve been having trouble with this song, I have to see what he’s got to say.” Tharn begged pleadingly and Type wanted to turn him down so badly but he was already being pulled over to the desk, his boyfriend’s hand pressing gently down onto his head. 

Type glared at him harshly, but did as told and lowered himself beneath the desk. “You owe me big time for this. I’m talking expensive watch big time.” Tharn rolled his eyes, but there was a fond smile on his face. 

He huffed as he scooted completely beneath the desk. He could see Tharn straightening himself out before walking off. Type just looked at his nails and shifted uncomfortably, still quite hard in his pants. The door opened and he could hear Tharn greeting whoever the fuck had interrupted them. Type didn’t care to pay attention to the conversation but he silently cursed both Tharn and this other man out as they headed towards the desk.

Tharn told the other man to sit in the chair opposite his desk before settling down behind it himself so that Type was glaring at his boyfriend’s knees. He felt like a child hiding beneath his dad’s desk in order to not get in trouble. Except he wasn’t a child and this wasn’t his dad’s desk and that certainly wasn’t his dad’s legs.

Type tilted his head and pondered for a moment before slowly smirking. He knew just the way to repay P’Tharn for this wonderful adventure of being squashed beneath a desk with a hard-on. 

He adjusted himself so that he was cross-legged and facing Tharn and then he reached forward, running both of his hands up and down Tharn’s calves. He could sense a stutter in Tharn’s words, probably from surprise, but it didn’t last long and then he was speaking as normal. Type would just have to do a bit more then.

Reaching forward, Type moved his hand in between his boyfriend’s legs, pressing his palm right up against the clothes that hid his boyfriend’s cock from him. He could feel Tharn’s body tense and thought to himself,  _ this is what you deserve _ . 

He palmed at the area, biting down on his lip as he felt a tingling in his own stomach just from touching the other. Tharn shifted and then wheeled the chair closer inwards so that his lap was completely hidden from view on the outside. Type smirked to himself and slowly unzipped his lover’s pants and then slid his hand in just as Tharn had done to himself earlier.

Type trailed his fingers along the already stiff length. There was a generous helping of pre-cum pooling at his tip and he slid his hand over it, using it as a lubricant to help stroke the other. He could feel Tharn pulsing beneath his hand and licked over his lips. He used his free hand to push back his hair and then leaned forward, trailing his tongue over one of the throbbing veins on the underside of his boyfriend’s cock. 

Tharn’s voice from above again stuttered and Type was pleased to know that the punishment was working. He swirled his tongue around the heated, red tip, lapping up the salty pre-cum that he’d grown used to over the last year. Type breathed out carefully through his nose and took him a little bit deeper into his mouth, doing his best to not knock his head against the desk as he sucked at his boyfriend. He used his hand to stroke and jerk at the base and his other hand to slide beneath and cup at his balls, doing everything exactly as he had learned that P’Tharn enjoyed it. 

The man above him could barely keep his hips still and Type could tell by the small little rocks that he allowed himself into Type’s mouth. He pulled off his length, careful to not make a sound as saliva connected his lips to Tharn’s throbbing member. He then trailed kisses along it, moving one hand up to push his thumb against the slit, rubbing hard enough to give Tharn a difficult time controlling himself, but light enough that it wouldn’t hurt. 

_ This is fun _ , Type couldn’t help but to think to himself, smirking as he took pleasure in torturing his boyfriend for daring to put him under the desk. Maybe next time he’d think twice about that. 

He could feel the tell-tale signs of his boyfriend getting close and so put his mouth back around the other’s tip. He sucked and licked and gave a low moan around him to send vibrations through his body and then his mouth was being filled with cum. He swallowed it all, careful not to let any spill anywhere. He normally wouldn’t care, and sure he was trying to punish P’Tharn for putting him here, but he also wasn’t going to make him walk around all day with cum soaking his pants either. 

After making sure the other was completely clean, he stuffed Tharn back into his pants and did them up and heard the conversation ending. Once the door closed, Tharn quickly moved the chair backwards and reached under the table, grasping at Type’s arm. Type couldn’t help but snicker even as he was tugged out from under the desk and pulled up onto his lover’s lap.

“That wasn’t very fair of you, Type.” Tharn told him, his hands gripping tightly at his waist.

Type just shrugged. “Wasn’t very fair of you to put me beneath the desk either.”

Tharn looked at him and then sighed, adopting a small, fond smile. Type had to fight to keep himself from smiling back as well. “You have a point. I’m sorry for putting you beneath the desk. I won’t do it again.”

“Fucking good. You better not.” Type huffed, crossing his arms over his chest like the brat that he was. “Ugh, I didn’t even get to cum.” He sighed, slapping Tharn’s hands away when he automatically made for Type’s pants. “No. I do actually have to go to class. If I don’t go now, I’ll be late.”

“Want me to get someone to drive you?” Tharn offered.

“I have my car.” Type’s voice softened a little bit. “But thanks anyway.” Type removed himself from the other’s lap, taking in a deep breath and straightening up his clothes. Tharn stood with him, reaching up to fix his hair.

Type’s heart skipped a little as he looked at his boyfriend. A year ago if someone had told him he’d be dating someone almost ten years his senior, he would’ve kicked them for being fucking insane, but here he was--doing exactly that.

And he actually couldn’t be happier.

“I love you.” Tharn told him, pulling Type close to his chest, his large hands resting on his waist and his back.

Type’s lips flickered upwards into a smile. “I hate you too.”

-

**One Year Ago**

“Ugh, I hate you too, you stupid piece of crap.” Tharn raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at a coffee shop patron who seemed to be cursing at his phone. A university student from the looks of the uniform. He shook his head and turned back towards the front with a quick glance to his watch, trying not to be impatient.

He was going to be late. On his first day. As CEO at a major recording company. Just great. 

It wasn’t enough that he was the youngest in the history of the agency to be made CEO (and this decision had been met with a lot of skeptical criticism and Tharn was determined to prove them wrong. But this wasn’t going to be possible if he  _ didn’t get to work _ ), but it was passed down to him from his father and really if that didn’t scream ‘privileged’, then Tharn didn’t know what did. It would be okay though. He still had a bit of time. If this line would just hurry up so that he could get his  _ much  _ needed coffee, then everything would be all the better, indeed. 

And the line was finally moving and he was next and thank  _ God  _ because he was really starting to lose his patience and Tharn really was a very patient man and--someone cut directly in front of, nearly slamming down a cup of coffee so that it splashed over the edge of the rim and Tharn blinked, staring at the university student whom had been cursing into his phone.

“Yeah, this order is wrong. It’s not what I asked for. Redo it.” Tharn could feel a vein in his temple start to throb, even worse when he looked at the troubled and stressed barista. 

“Cutting in front of people and being rude isn’t really a good way to get what you’re after, don’t you know that, kid?” He cut in and the boy turned, his face twisted in a sort of scowl and glare and when he faced Tharn, Tharn couldn’t help but to give a pause at the sight of him.

He was quite… beautiful, really. Full hair and thick brows with eyes that seemed to give off a thousand different emotions all at once. Tharn wasn’t sure how a person could do that, but he hadn’t really been expecting to feel so… taken right away by the sight of a mere university student. But he was and he cursed the side of himself that had always been a hopeless romantic. 

“Maybe if you asked nicely.” Tharn suggested, his voice a little softer this time, less of his own annoyance at being cut in line and late for work showing through his words now. 

“Nicely?” The boy asked as if he didn’t understand the concept at all. Perhaps he didn’t. “Okay, geezer, how about I ask you to  _ nicely  _ mind your own business?” And then he turned back towards the barista who now looked terrified and was taking back the drink in order to re-do it.

Tharn let out a breath and pushed his hands into his pockets. Okay. So this kid really was just a full-time brat then. He wasn’t really used to brats. He, his brother, and his younger sister had always been taught to be polite and most of his friends, despite coming from rich families, were the same way. But this kid… this kid was something else. And Tharn found himself intrigued. 

He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a few dollars before leaning passed the school-aged brat to put the dollars in a jar that was situated on the counter as a tip for having to deal with such an unruly customer. 

“What the fuck? Back off.” The kid twirled around as Tharn got a bit closer as he had to reach around him and his hand smacked his own phone that he had also set on the counter, sending it flying and smashing against the hard floor. “Fuck! Shit! Look what you made me do--what the fuck?” The kid cursed, swooping to pick up his phone that now had a long crack running directly down the middle of the screen, branching at the bottom of it where Tharn noticed some shards of glass were missing. 

“You hit it yourself.” Tharn pointed out with a small sigh and the kid tilted his head up, glaring at him harshly. Tharn let out a sigh and then pulled a business card out from it, holding it out to the other. The student just stared at it, confused. “Take it. My work address is on there. Come by after school and I’ll get your phone replaced even though it wasn’t actually my fault.” He pointed out and the kid snatched the card from his fingers. Tharn dropped his hand down to his side with a small smile. “Ask for Tharn Kirigun and they’ll bring you right to me.”

The kid pursed his lips, looking a little suspicious, but all around kinda intrigued. “I guess--as long as you’re not going to kidnap me or something like some pervert.”

“I promise I’m not a pervert. Your coffee is ready.” He pointed out and the other quickly turned and snatched his new coffee and then went back over to his spot by the windows without another word. Tharn watched him for a moment as the kid gathered up his stuff before turning to put in his own order. 

The day was long and not nearly over soon enough and Tharn had a headache and being the youngest CEO of a music recording company was a lot more difficult than he had expected. 

Tharn had finally managed to lock himself into his office on his own for a moment’s respite after an almost full seven hours of non-stop talking to people. He wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t prepared nearly enough for it but he was here and he had the job and he swore he was going to do it well no matter what. He just needed a little break. And perhaps a little nap.

But before he could even close his eyes to try and get even a five minute respite in, there was a knock on his door and he sighed before straightening himself up in his chair and calling for the person to come in. 

The door opened and there stood his secretary, a middle-aged woman who had worked for the previous CEO and knew the job practically better than Tharn did himself at this point. “Mr. Kirigun? There’s a young man here who says--ah…” she trailed off, looking suddenly flustered and Tharn just raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Says you… owe him a phone--in less than polite terms.”

He blinked, his mind drawing a blank before he quickly nodded. “Right--yes, go ahead and send him in. Thank you.”

The woman left and a few moments later the student entered his office, still dressed in his school uniform. He looked a little less annoyed than earlier, but still somehow had a brattiness to his aura that Tharn both enjoyed and found kind of amusing. 

“You actually showed up.” Tharn mused with a smile.

The kid rolled his eyes. “Of course I fucking showed up. You owe me a new fucking phone.” 

“You curse a lot, don’t you?” Tharn asked, his voice lined with curiosity, eager to learn more about this interesting person. He didn’t get an answer however, the boy merely huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. “What’s your name, by the way? So I can stop calling you kid or boy in my head.”

Said boy narrowed his eyes at him. “Name is Type.”

“Type…” Tharn repeated slowly, something about the name feeling right on his lips. “How old are you, Type?”

Type continued to eye him, looking suspicious at the sudden questions he was receiving. “...I’m nineteen.”

Tharn smiled and stood, grabbing his keys and wallet. “Let’s go get you a new phone.” He told Type, heading out of his office. “P’Jittsee, I’m heading out. If anything important happens--well, give me a call. I’ll be back in awhile.”

“Huh? But--” but Tharn walked out before she could even say anything and maybe it wasn’t a great idea to ditch on his first day but Type was just so much more  _ interesting  _ than spending another moment in that office talking to boring old people. 

“So are you like some sort of CEO?” Type asked and Tharn glanced over at him to see him eyeing up the halls, looking slightly in awe as the walked passed plaques signifying achievements their artists have made in the music industry. 

“I just officially took office today. But yes, I’m some sort of CEO.” Tharn couldn’t help but smile as he led the way to the parking lot and over to his car. He unlocked it and saw Type staring at it with wide-eyes before slowly getting into it. 

“Just how rich are you?” Type asked and Tharn gave a small laugh. 

“I’m comfortable.” He avoided the question and started the car, quickly driving off down the road towards the mall. Type leaned forward, messing with the radio. Tharn let him pick out his music, pleased with his choice of rock station. “So you’re in school?” Type didn’t say anything. “I’m buying you a new phone. You can at least answer some questions, na? Please?” He begged, a small smile teasing at his lips as he glanced out of the corner of his eye.

Type was staring out of the window next to him but Tharn could see him take in a deep breath, thinking before replying. “I’m studying sports medicine. I’m on a soccer scholarship.” 

Tharn whistled. “That’s impressive.”

Type raised his head a little higher, now smiling himself. “Yeah, it is.” 

He couldn’t help but appreciate the confidence. “So are you hoping to play soccer professionally? Or are you concentrating on studying?”

“I don’t know about professionally… I love soccer and I love playing it, but I don’t know if I want to play it for a living. I haven’t made up my mind what I want to do with a degree yet either though. I’m only a freshman though, I still have time.” 

Tharn felt a little guilty for finding the boy so interesting when he was so young, but he was passed of age, so it was okay, wasn’t it? Besides, it wasn’t like Tharn was going to do anything or even try anything. He was just talking. 

“How are your grades?”

“What are you, my dad?” Type scoffed and didn’t give him an answer to Tharn’s question but soon they were pulling into the mall and they made their way inside and directly to the Apple store to get Type a new phone. 

Tharn let him wander around, smiling to himself as Type looked like a kid in a candy store as he looked at all the tech and new models of phone. Once Type had chosen the latest iPhone in a pretty dark blue, they went up to the counter to pay for it. Type said he could he could activate it himself and they walked out of the store with Type tapping on his new phone.

“Are you hungry?” Tharn asked and Type glanced up, looking at him a little unsurely, but he nodded anyway. “I’ll buy you something.” He offers and they head to the food court, Type trailing just a little bit behind him as they walked. 

They grabbed some pizza and a couple of drinks and then went and settled in a less populated area of the court, Type mostly concentrating on his phone, but picking up his food every few moments to take a bite. 

“There is something you have to do for me now that I’ve given you that phone.” Tharn said suddenly and Type paused in his chewing and his tapping, looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

“I’m not having sex with you.”

Tharn choked, unable to stop himself from laughing a little uncomfortably as he quickly shook his head. “What? No--no, I wasn’t--no. You just… have to put my number in your contacts. And give me yours.” 

Type was still staring at him suspiciously, looking as if there was some sort of trick to all of this as he leaned back in his seat and set his new phone down. “You sure you’re not going to suddenly demand I have sex with you or something? I mean… you’re old. You’re probably dying to have sex with something younger than a dinosaur.”

“Look,” Tharn took in a breath, shaking his head a little. “I’m only twenty-eight.”

Type raised his brows, glancing him over. “Really? Could’ve fooled me.” Tharn just gave him a look. There was no way he looked older than twenty-eight. Right? “Fine. I’ll give you my number so long as you don’t try to have sex with me.” Type then picked back up his phone and bowed his head, but Tharn could’ve sworn there was a small smile creeping onto the younger man’s face. 

And that, in turn, made Tharn smile as well. 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> 1) This story does involve a physical and very intimate relationship between a 19/20 year old university student and a 28/29 year old CEO. If that bothers you in any way, this story is not for you, so please click the back button, but I shall write what I want, whether or not some people agree with it. Thank you :) 
> 
> 2) This fic is going to be INCREDIBLY smutty and filthy. It may include smut in every single chapter, I don't know yet, but I'm kinda wanting to do that. I doubt anyone has an issue with that, but please read this wisely and away from prying eyes. 
> 
> 3) this will have a plot, but most of the plot is going to be in the past, telling the story of how Tharn and Type fell in love and eventually making it's way to current time as we learn about why exactly the story is called 'hate you, love you'. There is a reason for it! 
> 
> 4) Thank you to everyone who is reading this as well as What a Kiss or anything else I may write. It truly means SO much to me to hear from all of you and to know that you enjoy my writing. I haven't felt this passionate in a very long time for a fandom and literally all I want to do all day is write stories for you guys so if you have some cute TharnType drabbles ya'll wanna toss out, maybe I can try typing them up in between chapters!

Tharn was exhausted and hungry as he entered his home around eight o’clock in the evening. It’d been a long day of meetings with board members and producers and all he wanted to do was go home, eat dinner, and collapse in bed.

And see his boyfriend. That was most important.

He could smell the fragrance of spaghetti the moment he walked in and removed his shoes and smiled. Type had been working hard on learning to prepare it because he knew it was one of Tharn’s favorites and Tharn didn’t often have time to cook himself. Though the younger man liked to pretend that wasn’t the case. Tharn pretended that when Type set down a bowl of freshly made spaghetti in front of him that he actually believed there was a restaurant nearby that made it and made it like  _ this _ \--there wasn’t, but it saved Type some embarrassment. Even though Tharn rather enjoyed the way Type’s ears painted red the moment he pointed it out to him.

“I’m home!” he called out, heading down the hall and towards the dining area. He and Type had just moved into their own place, paid for entirely by Tharn and picked out by Type. Tharn didn’t mind; whatever made his lover happy made him happy and he truly didn’t mind paying for things. He took pleasure in spoiling the twenty year old.

As he entered the dining room, Type was standing by one of the chairs, his eyes wide and looking as if he had just been caught doing something bad, but all Tharn could see was a table full of some of his favorite foods and he smiled, walking over and leaning in to press a kiss to the other’s lips. 

Type kissed back, automatically melting into it before Tharn pulled away, his eyes flicking over the entire expanse of his boyfriend’s gorgeous face. “Thank you for ordering.” He said, deciding not to tease Type on actually cooking it all and Type seemed pleased, raising his head a little and placing his hand on a chair with a firm nod.

“You said you had a lot of meetings today. I thought I might be nice for a change.” Tharn didn’t bother to point out how Type was always nice. It would be a little bit of a lie anyway. Tharn could think of plenty of moments where Type was a downright brat, but it had been one of the many things that Tharn had just grown to love or was, in fact, actually one of the reasons that he’d fallen in love with Type in the first place. 

“Let me wash up and then we can eat.” He told his younger lover and Type nodded, very clearly holding back a smile. Tharn watched him for a moment, hating to part with him for even a moment longer, but then he did, quickly heading into their bedroom and private bath to change and wash his hands. 

A few minutes later, he rejoined Type in the dining area where the boy was texting something onto his phone. As per usual, he sat beside him instead of next to him, much preferring to be as close to the other as he possibly could. It relaxed him, just the aura of Type, his energy. It felt warm, like home.

But Type was his home and had been for a long time. 

“Did school go okay?” He asked once Type had set down his phone and picked up his utensils. 

“Mm, I got my paper back--an A.” Type smirked, taking a bite of spaghetti and Tharn felt an overwhelming feeling of pride well up in his chest. “Did you expect any less of me, P’Tharn?” 

“I’ve learned to never expect anything less of you.” Type was a bundle of surprises. An ace athlete with a temper issue, but also an incredibly smart student who aced practically all of his classes. Tharn couldn’t help but think his parents had done an amazing job in raising him. Tharn hoped that he could do just as good of a job in taking care of him from now on. 

“If you do, I’ll stab you with this fork.” Type promised, pointing it at him and Tharn laughed, holding up his hands, thoroughly threatened before they both went back to eating, sharing stories of their day. Once in awhile, Tharn would reach over and stroke his fingers in through Type’s hair or wipe at a bit of sauce on his boyfriend’s lip. Type wouldn’t push him away, but he also wouldn’t say anything, but Tharn had learned to see the small smiles that crept on his face at the small shows of affection he gave him.

It made him do it more often, enjoying the way his spoiled lover always leaned into his hand, even if it was only just a bit. 

And now they both sat at the table, Tharn’s fingers lightly rubbing at Type’s scalp and he watched as the young man sat back in his chair, his eyes closed and lips parted as he got the massage. This was the favorite part of his day, just looking at Type, admiring him, making him feel good and loved to the best of his abilities. 

Tharn leaned forward and took in a breath, smelling the soft scent of their shared soap on Type’s skin as he pressed his lips to his throat. He easily found Type’s pulse and concentrated his kissing in that area, enjoying the feel of his beating heart flowing through Type’s veins to pound against his lips. 

Type let out a soft noise and then Tharn felt a hand on his thigh rubbing up and down through the sweats he had changed into. He reached forward, tugging Type’s chair a little closer and then he leaned up, nudging his nose into Type’s ear before whispering, “Let’s clean up later. I could use some Type time.”

His lover peaked an eye open, already glazed with lust, and gave a small nod. Tharn smiled, his hand moving to Type’s throat who only tilted his head back to expose it more, but still kept his eyes open to stare at him. He trailed his hands around his neck, giving it a light squeeze in a way that made Type gasp and shift even closer. Tharn leaned in, capturing that gasp with his lips and swallowing it, his tongue sliding along Type’s who opened his mouth in response, allowing him to dip his tongue into the wet cavern to explore the place he had long since memorized.

But Type didn’t passively sit by and thrust his tongue forward as well, pushing it against Tharn’s until his boyfriend was leaning inward, biting at his tongue causing Tharn to let out his own gasp. Type then soothed it by sucking on the bitten appendage and Tharn groaned, his large hands falling to Type’s slim waist and tugging him straight onto his lap which just so happened to be Type’s favorite seat in the house. 

Type’s arms fell around his shoulders at once, the kissing only getting deeper and breaths heavier as Type began to rock down against him. Type was only wearing a pair of shorts and a thin t-shirt and Tharn could feel  _ everything  _ beneath them, from the curve of his ass to the firm muscles of a soccer player. Type’s legs were a particularly favorite area for Tharn and he squeezed at his thigh before holding tightly onto him and standing up.

His lover gasped, biting down on his lip rough enough to draw a little bit of blood and Tharn hissed, sliding a hand up into Type’s hair and tugging his head backwards in just the way that he knew Type enjoyed. 

“You just hurt me.” He pointed out and Type tightened his legs around Tharn’s waist.

“So?” He raised his brows challengingly. “You deserve it.”

“For what?”

Type licked over his lips with a small, innocent smile and it got Tharn groaning, wanting to just push him against the table here and tug his shorts down to have his way with him right away. “For not getting me to bed already.”

“You’re such a naughty boy, Type.” Tharn said, but his voice was full of fondness as he began walking down the hall towards their bedroom. Type clung onto him, his body bouncing a little as they walked and Tharn had to hold back each moan as he felt Type’s butt bounce against his front.

Once they got to their bedroom, Tharn tossed Type onto the bed and began to tug off his shirt. Type watched him with hungry eyes, his legs spreading in the way that they always did when things got so heated. Tharn was pretty sure Type didn’t even realize the way his legs just automatically spread for him, as if begging for Tharn to enter him, and he wasn’t going to tell him, knowing that Type would probably make it an effort to put a stop to it the moment he knew about it. 

“Your clothes.” He pointed out before shaking his head. “Nevermind, I want to do it.” He lowered his knees onto the bed on either side of Type’s thighs, the younger man staring up at him with a heavy gaze as he raised his arms to let his boyfriend tug his t-shirt off. Tharn tossed it somewhere far across the room so that there’d be no way Type would want to get up to get dressed afterwards, much preferring the idea to curl up naked and spent with his beloved.

He grasped next at Type’s shorts, tugging them along with his underwear off and tossed them across the room to go with Type’s shirt. He then took the opportunity to look at Type who was staring up at him with parted lips, heavy breaths, and hooded eyes. Tharn’s breath caught every time he looked at him, admired him. He was truly the most gorgeous being he’d ever seen before. 

“Why don’t you just take a picture?” Type said finally, his chest rising and falling quickly so that Tharn could tell he was just as eager.

“That’s a good idea.” Tharn mused, leaning over his lover, hands placed on either side of his head on the bed as he covered practically his entire body with his own, but not yet touching. Type’s eyes were a little bit wider now, nostrils flaring as he breathed out deeply. “But my camera is too far away… maybe next time.” He leaned down, pressing their lips together gently.

But Type had other ideas and grasped at his hair, nails scraping his scalp as he instead bit down on Tharn’s lip. He sucked and chewed at his mouth until Tharn could feel his lips swelling and he groaned, sliding an arm around Type’s waist to move him further up onto the bed.

He looked beautiful amongst the pillows, his hair a mess and lips pink from kissing. Tharn sat up on his knees, one hand on the inside of his left thigh, squeezing at the firm muscle, and the other on his waist, fingers gently stroking at his skin. Type squirmed a bit against the sheets, soft noises spilling from his lips. 

“How many times did you think about this today, Type?” Tharn asked with a smile, knowing that Type knew he wouldn’t get what he wanted unless he answered honestly.

And that earned him a little glare, but did get him an answer. “All day… fuck--you think I can just sit in boring classes without thinking about your dick since I didn’t get it this morning?” Type grumbled, looking cute and impatient with a small pout on his lips.

Tharn couldn’t help but grin hearing the honesty spilling from his boyfriend’s mouth. It was crude and he loved it. They’d made it a habit to wake each other up with sex, his boyfriend’s lust being practically insatiable, but this morning they’d been running late and had gone without and it was no wonder that Type had decided to cook his favorite food--he did that when he was needy and wanted attention. 

“What a good boy…” he murmured, gently patting the younger’s head. The pout turned into a scowl but it didn’t fool Tharn. He could see the way the other relaxed further into the bed beneath him. 

Then, without waiting another moment, he pushed Type’s legs upwards, earning a loud, surprised gasp and then leaned down, pressing his lips to his cheeks and biting harshly, sucking a deep, red mark into his flesh. He let Type’s thighs rest against his shoulders as he grasped his hips, holding him down in place to keep him from moving, wondering if the tightness of his grip would leave bruises where his fingers had been. He hoped so. Type looked oh so pretty covered in his marks. 

After leaving a satisfactory dark mark against Type’s ass he pulled away only to lick in between the other’s cheeks. He glanced up, watching as Type closed his eyes and arched his head backwards, his body rolling in towards the touch. He smirked a little to himself and then leaned forward completely, spreading his lover’s cheeks and circling his entrance with his tongue. 

He could feel the muscles spasming just a bit against his tongue. Type’s legs were tight around his head, squeezing him but he didn’t mind, rather enjoyed having Type’s thighs wrapped around him in this way and he sucked at the puckering hole, eagerly taking in the sounds of Type’s moans that were beginning to grow louder, filling the room.

Type had a voice on him and Tharn loved to hear it. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ …” Type gasped out as Tharn pushed his tongue just passed the ring. Despite how often they did this, there was still a bit of resistance--but Tharn didn’t mind it so much. In fact, he rather enjoyed working Type’s body open like this, eliciting all of the physical signs that Type absolutely  _ craved  _ being taken by him in this way. It was what got Tharn going the most and he felt possessive over it, possessive over Type to the utmost degree. “What the  _ fuck-- _ you fucking tease,  _ asshole _ , bastard!” Type cried out, whining as Tharn removed his tongue, licking upwards to just beneath his balls.

Tharn wanted to laugh at the curses that befell his ears, but instead took mercy, moving his head back downwards to push his tongue back inside of him, sucking as harshly as he could. The sound of his boyfriends pants filled his ears and he ran a hand up his chest, stretching his arm as much as he could so that Type  _ knew _ , and soon he felt his fingers being swallowed and sucked on, the lewd sounds deafening to him. 

Once his fingers were thoroughly wet, he pulled his hand back down and prodded a slick finger against Type. The man bucked upwards and rocked himself against the finger and Tharn smirked as he watched, teasing by pushing only the very tip of his finger in. “ _ Fuck  _ you, you f-fucking asshole, bastard!” Type whined and reached down again, grabbing at the hand pressed to him. “J-just put it fucking  _ in _ already, what the fuck--”

“You really need to learn how to be patient, Type.” He told him before thrusting his finger right inside of him, letting the sharp gasp wash over his body, sending a shiver down his spine.

“P-patient my  _ ass _ …” Type murmured out, biting down onto his lip and Tharn didn’t feel it necessary to point out the irony of the statement less he wanted a kick to the face--which Type may or may not have done before. 

Tharn bent and twisted his finger inside of him, rubbing it along his walls. He stretched him, knowing it wasn’t really going to help any--Type was as tight as a person could get and this was more for their pleasure than anything at all. 

He slid a second finger into him, watching as his ass swallowed them up eagerly. Tharn could feel Type’s heel pushing into his shoulder and groaned at the slight pain it caused, but he didn’t push his leg off, instead just accepting it as he watched Type ride his fingers. 

“Type… is this enough? Do you want more?” He asked, his voice a bit breathy as he was rather short of it as he watched the beautiful display before him.

Type tilted his head a little, his mouth open wide as he moaned out and then he nodded, his hair flopping back and forth over his forehead. “Get the fuck inside me…” but this was said less as a demand and more with desperation and really, who was Tharn to deny his lover in this way?

So he sat up and reached over to their bedside table where they kept the lube. They had just enough and then Tharn would have to replace it. He took some, quickly spreading some over Type’s ass and inside of him as well before wrapping his own hand to cover himself too. He then pushed Type’s legs up so that they were more comfortably on his shoulders and then he aligned himself with his entrance and  _ pushed _ .

Type’s skin was flushed red as he tossed his head back, his moans bouncing off of the wall as Tharn slowly filled him with his length. Tharn grasped at the flesh of his hip, squeezing so hard he was sure bruises would form there, but Type didn’t seem to notice or care, or rather he enjoyed it and soon Tharn was completely inside of his boyfriend, hot and throbbing.

He could only pant as he stared down at the beautiful young man beneath him. Type was grasping at the pillow beneath his head, nipples erect and Tharn wanted nothing more than to lean down and suck at them, so that’s what he did as he allowed Type time to adjust. His boyfriend would let him know when he was ready.

He rolled the erect nipple in between his teeth and swirled his tongue around it, having to fight everything to keep from moving inside of his boyfriend, but it would be so worth it. And soon, Type was pressing his heel into his shoulder and Tharn knew it was okay to move--and that’s what he did.

Tharn pulled himself out, leaving only the tip in, grinning as his lover whined, begging him to put it back, the lewd curses sounding like music to Tharn’s ears. He then began to push in inch by inch and then thrust forward with the last little bit, earning himself a loud scream from Type.

Type trembled beneath him, grasping at the blankets and arching his back as he pushed his feet even harder into Tharn’s shoulders. Tharn winced a little and gave the outside of Type’s thigh a firm smack. The pressing down on him got a bit lighter and then he pulled out again, rocking forward a bit more quickly this time. The younger man’s breath hitched, sweat already clinging to his forehead. 

Slowly, Tharn began to thrust, his hands grasping at any part of Type’s body that he could get, his ears full of curses and begs and whines and  _ god _ \--Type truly was the loveliest thing when he was like this. He kissed him deeply, silencing the cries and Type dug his nails into his shoulders, scraping them harshly down his arms and Tharn just knew he’d have deep red scratches all along his body after this was all done.

The bed rocked just a little beneath them and Tharn praised the furniture maker. With how hard and often the two of them went at, it was a good testament to the craftsmanship of the bed that it hadn’t yet broken. 

He wrapped his hand around Type’s length, feeling the heat spreading and his own thrusts getting a little more messy and rough. Type was clenching around him as tight as he ever had and Tharn could only lean his head onto his shoulder and groan. “Type…” he murmured, taking in a deep breath before pulling back up, wanting to see the look on his lover’s face as he came. “Baby… are you close?”

His voice was soft as he asked and Type blinked his eyes open, but they looked unfocused even as he nodded, only able to let out broken, little moans that filled the room. Tharn began to jerk him a little faster, pressing in as deep as he could, his own breath hitching. “W-want… cum inside…” Type begged, sucking on his bottom lip and that was all Tharn needed to groan out, pushing his forearms roughly down into the bed as he spilled himself into Type, but he kept thrusting and squeezing his hand around him as much as he could until he could feel Type clench and hear him moan out and then Tharn felt the sticky substance of Type’s cum cover his hand. 

Tharn panted above him, shaking as he held himself above the slimmer man and then he carefully pulled out, collapsing on his side next to his lover and just looking at him behind hazy eyes. 

Type was red and covered in marks, his body still trembling from moment to moment and Tharn thought he was absolutely gorgeous. He scooted forward, lightly wrapping an arm around the other to pull him closer and Type whined, giving a small wiggle but not really fighting to get away. “We’re all messy and I’m hot--don’t.” 

Tharn just ignored it and pulled him close anyway and this time Type gave him a weak little glare before nuzzling his head into Tharn’s neck. He smiled, bringing up his non-messy hand to stroke through Type’s soft, sweat-matted hair. “Give it a few minutes then we can go clean off.”

The other gave a nod, his eyes closed as slowly his breathing returned to normal and his trembling stopped. Tharn just looked at him, admiring the beauty that only Tharn was allowed to see. That belonged to him and him alone and he smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Type’s hair.

A small smile curved at Type’s lips and he moved even closer, slowly sliding a leg around Tharn’s waist. Tharn’s heart pounded in his chest and he thought about spending the rest of his life with this person.

“I love you, Type.”

Arms squeezed around him. “I hate you too, P’Tharn.”

-

**One Year Ago**

Type sat on the steps of the entry to the university, playing a game on his phone. His new phone that he had just gotten about a week before. His new phone that he didn’t have to pay for. He smiled to himself. Maybe throwing a fit and accidentally smashing his phone had turned out for the best because now he had the newest version of iPhone, completely and fully paid for. It was enough for others to be jealous of.

“I’m getting worried, Ai’Type. You’re starting to have your face stuck in your phone like all of those girls obsessed with Korena idols.” Techno plopped down on the steps next to him. Type didn’t even bother to look at him, but he could hear the overdramatic sigh given by his friend at being ignored. “Now you won’t even talk to me? Ai’Type--” Techno grabbed his arm and shook him and Type turned his head, glaring as he tugged his arm away.

“What, No?” He asked, raising his brows. “Did you need something important or you just want to annoy me like usual?” He fired off. He loved his best friend, really, he did, but Techno was the literal definition of annoying. Then again, most people found Type’s shitty attitude to be pretty annoying as well, so maybe that was why the two of them had always gotten along so well.

Either way, Type didn’t really give a fuck what people thought of his attitude. 

“Ouch, harsh, dude.” But Techno gave a good-natured laugh, knowing that Type didn’t mean anything by it. Type sighed and turned off his game, resting the phone on the steps between the two of them before leaning back on his hands. 

“So? Really? You need something?” He asked again and Techno shrugged. 

“Just seeing if you’re up to hanging out tonight? Since it’s the weekend. Everyone is coming over to mine for some drinks. Parents are out and Technic is having a friend over, but other than that it’s just us and Champ and one or two others.”

Type pursed his lips as he thought. He had a test on Monday, but as long as he studied at least Sunday, he should be good for it. He gave a shrug. “Sure, I’ll come by.” 

“Great! Just make sure to bring something for everyone, na? Everyone pitches in.” Type rolled his eyes and nodded, he knew. “And no flirting with my straight friends.” Techno yelped when Type suddenly smacked the back of his head.

“Bastard, I’ll hit you harder than that next time. Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’m going to hit on your straight friends.” Type made a face. “Besides, if none of them can measure up to me, then are they even worth it?” 

“Geeze--no need to hit so hard. I’m just teasing.” Techno whined, rubbing the area that Type had hit. “And no, no one can dare match you. Anyway, I need to get home and assure my parents that no, I’m not going to have a party while they’re gone.” Techno grinned and Type gave him a little smirk in reply, waving him off.

Type watched his friend go with a small smile before picking up his phone, shouldering his bag, and heading towards the campus exit in the direction of his dorm. 

Techno was always teasing him about flirting with his friends. Type had grown used to it, even if it got a little annoying at times. He wasn’t even a little bit interested in any of No’s friends. They just weren’t his type. What was his type? Well, he didn’t even really know that.

He’d realized he was gay around fifteen after spending every single waking moment with his best friend Kom. The two of them were closer than anyone and Type found him attractive. The attraction was very clearly returned and after talking and telling each other of their curiosities, they decided the natural next step would be for them to date. 

And it was great! Dating Kom was great, but it really hadn’t been anything different than just hanging out except with the addition of kissing--which had also been great.

It had been the sex the two had a problem with.

Sex with Kom had just been incredibly awkward and uncomfortable and it had been that way for the both of them. It wasn’t that it didn’t feel good, because Type at least definitely enjoyed it, but afterwards, it just hadn’t been what he had expected and then they both realized they were better off as friends. So if Type couldn’t even have sex with his own friend, why the hell would Techno ever think he’d be remotely interested in his friends? 

If Type were to have to think up what he wanted in a guy on the spot, he supposed he’d want someone who would do whatever it was Type wanted him to do. Was that healthy? Type barely knew himself, but it wasn’t like he’d ask him to do anything morally wrong--just maybe… wait on him hand and foot. Was that so wrong?

So sue him. Type liked the idea of being spoiled and there wasn’t anything wrong with that, not even a little.

He squeezed his hand around his phone and looked at it as he came to a pause on the bridge. Type chewed on his lip and leaned against the wooden railing before opening up his Line account. He’d easily found Tharn Kirigun using his contacts and had added him a week ago, almost as soon as he’d gotten home. He had made a deal, after all.

**Type** **  
** [6:36pm]   
_ i added u. hppy?  _

**Tharn** **  
** [6:44pm]   
_ very. :) _

And that had been their only exchange the entire week. At first, Type had thought the guy would bug him, asking him for things like sex as payment for the phone, but Tharn hadn’t texted him even once. He wondered if the older man had forgotten he’d even gotten some random kid a phone. 

The thought made him purse his lips and sigh, feeling a bit annoyed and he wasn’t sure why. He rubbed at the back of his neck, staring down at the green of the messaging app. It almost felt as if it was taunting him, daring him to send a message.

Well, Type certainly was no coward. 

**Type** **  
** [3:08pm]   
_ wuts up? _

He stared at the message after he sent it. Type wasn’t sure what he expected. Did he expect Tharn to reply instantly? The guy was a fucking CEO, of course he couldn’t reply to some kid’s random text message of nothing. It really shouldn’t bother Type as much as it did. But it did. And a minute later there still was no text back and he huffed and went to close the app only for his phone to buzz.

**Tharn** **  
** [3:10pm]   
_ I’m finishing up at work.  _ _   
_ _ What are you doing Type? _

Type almost scoffed. Of course his texts were all spelled proper and shit. He figured it probably had something to do with having to be so formal all the time. He wondered if the guy ever loosened up at all. 

**Type** **  
** [3:10pm]   
_ heading home from school _ _   
_ _ going to friends later. gonna drink and party and make bad decisions _

**Tharn** **  
** [3:11pm]   
_ Don’t make too many bad decisions. _ _   
_ _ Was there a reason you texted me? _

Type hesitated as he slowly continued on his way to his dorm. There hadn’t been a real reason for him to message the man other than because he had for some reason felt like it. And because it annoyed him that Tharn had never texted him even though he had asked for his number. Maybe Type had just annoyed the living shit out of him and he had decided it wasn’t worth interacting with him once he had gotten home and actually had time to think? 

**Type** **  
** [3:13pm]   
_ felt like it _ _   
_ _ y am i bugging u? _ _   
_ _ do u want me 2 stop txting u? _

He held his breath for reasons even he didn’t know. But the text in reply came quick and he slowly let it out, absently biting on his lip to keep from smiling.

**Tharn** **  
** [3:14pm]   
_ Not at all. Feel free to text me whenever you like, Type.  _

Type was far too drunk and he was realizing this a little too late in the evening at Techno’s house. 

He’d arrived a little later than everyone else had, dragging with him a few bags of chips and some beers as Techno had asked. Though they were the cheapest kind, but they’d still do the job. As his friend had said, Techno’s little brother Technic had a friend over, and there was their shared friend Champ as well as two other friends of Techno’s that Type really couldn’t be bothered with learning the name of. 

They all settled in the living room and Techno had tried to get Technic and his friend to leave, but the two of them refused and eventually Techno gave up trying under the promise that Technic wouldn’t tell their parents about this. With that all agreed for, the seven of them all began drinking and playing games.

Normally, he didn’t let himself get this far, but something about the night just seemed perfect to get shit-faced drunk and that was apparently what sober Type had decided on. He was leaning all over Champ, his arm swung around him as he told him about the time he’d gotten high off of painkillers from falling out of a tree and breaking his arm when he was eleven. It was absolutely the most horrible thing that had ever happened in Type’s  _ life _ , according to drunken Type.

Champ only laughed in the sort of way a person laughed when they were both amused yet slightly uncomfortable and somewhere along the line, Techno was pulling him off of the other and helping to pick him up from the floor and next thing Type knew, he was lying on Techno’s bed, hugging it to his chest as tightly as he could, as if it were going to disappear from his grasp and he’d be left all alone.

It wasn’t until the next morning he even really realized  _ just  _ how drunk he had been. 

His mouth felt like ass and sandpaper when Type woke up to notice that he was still in Techno’s bed. Techno, however, was nowhere to be found so Type stretched himself out and let himself relax for a few more minutes before rubbing his eyes, finally feeling the throbbing in his temples, a sign of a clear hangover.

“The fuck you let me drink so much for, No..?” he mumbled to himself, knowing that he wasn’t going to get an answer. He turned his head around, eyes feeling heavy and face feeling a bit swollen from all of the booze as he searched for his phone.

Once he found it down by his feet (how it got there and stayed there, he wasn’t sure) he saw that the time was nearing noon. But that wasn’t got Type sitting up so fast that he felt dizzy. 

It was a message from Tharn Kirigun.

He could feel his pulse racing and he swallowed tightly before opening it, automatically groaning and dropping his head into his lap. What the fuck had he done?

It took him a couple of minutes before he could gather himself to even read the messages he had sent last night.

**Type** **  
** [11:32pm]   
_ P _ _   
_ _ P _ _   
_ _ P _ _   
_ _ P _ _   
_ _ P _   
[11:33pm]   
_ P _ _   
_ _ P _ _   
_ _ P _ _   
_ _ PPPPP _   
  
**Tharn** **  
** [11:34pm]   
_ Type? _

**Type** **  
** [11:34pm]

_ PPP _ _   
_ _ oh  _ _   
_ _ u abswerd _ _   
_ _ answered  _

**Tharn** **  
** [11:35pm]   
_ Are you okay? _ _   
_ _ Type it’s late. _ _   
_ _ You’re drunk aren’t you? _

**Type** **  
** [11:37pm]   
_ ha matbe :) _ _   
_ _ wat r u doinf _

**Tharn** **  
** [11:37pm]   
_ I was trying to sleep. Which is what you should do. You should go get some sleep. _ _   
_ _   
_ **Type** **  
** [11:42pm]   
_ ur not mt dad _ _   
_ _ i dint hav a dad _

**Tharn** **  
** [11:43pm]   
_ What?  _ _   
_ _ Type? _ _   
_ [11:45pm]   
_ u ok? _

**Type** **  
** [11:57pm]   
_ p  _ _   
_ _ hey p _ _   
_ _ i hav a ? _

**Tharn** **  
** [12:00am]   
_ Go ahead, Type… whats ur question? _

**Type** **  
** [12:03am]   
_ am i cute _

**Tharn** **  
** [12:03am]   
_ What? _ _   
_ _ Type, this question… you shouldn’t be asking me this. _

**Type** **  
** [12:05am]   
_ its important :(  _ _   
_ _ P _ _   
_ _ am i cute? _

**Tharn** **  
** [12:37am]   
_ Yes. Now go to sleep.  _

Type stared at the messages, his eyes wide in mortification. If he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought that Techno had stolen his phone and sent those messages himself, but Techno didn’t even know he’d met anyone. He’d have no idea to message this random guy so no, this was definitely Type’s own doing.

He groaned and fell onto his side, clutching his phone into his hand and cursing himself in his mind. What had he done that for? What did it matter if Tharn Kirigun thought he was cute? He was just some guy. Some rich, handsome guy who had bought him an entirely new cell phone even though it hadn't been his fault that it had broken, not really, but still just a  _ guy _ . 

And why did it make his heart pound so loudly in his chest to know that yes, Tharn Kirigun  _ does  _ think he’s cute? 

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

Type could only glare over his shoulder in frustration, a small huff being released from his mouth as Tharn’s chest pressed against his back, his hands reaching around him to help undo the buttons of the shirt he was trying on. “Rather than helping me pick out an outfit, it seems like you’re just trying to help me undress.”

A smile teased at the corner of his lover’s lips, but he didn’t deny the accusation and Type dropped his arms down by his side, letting the older man expertly unbutton the silky shirt that he had tried on. 

“I think we’ve almost got the right one.” Tharn murmured into his ear and Type tried to control the tingles that it sent shooting down his spine but it was impossible. He looked down as the shirt was completely unbuttoned and then slid from his shoulders. He reached a hand up, touching one of the many red marks that littered his skin and then looked back over his shoulder as Tharn grabbed the next shirt to hand over to him.

“You went a bit crazy last night.” Type told him, taking the shirt that was handed to him to pull on, starting to button it up as he turned to face the other.

“Sorry, does anything hurt?” Tharn asked, worry lining his face. Type’s lips twitched and he shook his head, assuring him that it didn’t. He finished buttoning the shirt, welcoming Tharn’s hands as the smoothed out any wrinkles on it. “This one looks nice.”

“They’ve all looked nice.” Type told him, turning to face the mirror. “I don’t really get the difference other than the fact some of them are different colors and knowing that we’ll probably end up going with white.”

Tharn chuckled and slid his arms around Type’s waist who couldn’t help but melt back into him, tilting his head just a little to look at the face that was nuzzling into his shoulder. “I want my lover to be the best looking man there. All heads are going to turn to stare at you and they’re all going to be bitter because you’re already taken.”

“Wishful thinking, aren’t you?” Type said dryly, but still the tips of his ears turned a little red and he glanced down at his feet. He couldn’t help but feel nerves tying into knots inside of him and it had been for a few weeks, ever since Tharn had invited him. At first he had thought about saying no, but then he had thought about what sort of look Tharn would have on his face and couldn’t bare the idea of disappointing him like that.

It wasn’t as if he was ashamed to be with Tharn because how could he be? Tharn was the most amazing person he’d ever met and he really loved him with all of his heart but this…? This wasn’t something he was used to. 

“Are you okay?” Tharn questioned softly and Type let out a slow breath, nodding his head, but he pulled away and sat on the bench, looking at his bare feet from having been trying on suit pants after suit pants for the last forty minutes. 

Tharn lowered himself down next to him, their arms brushing and Type absently leaned against him for the comfort. 

“P’Tharn… aren’t you worried about what people are going to say?” He asks, glancing upwards towards his lover who first looks confused before blinking and giving him a smile. Tharn’s hand covers his own, thumb brushing the back of his as he pulls Type’s hand onto his lap.

“Type,” he starts off, holding himself strongly with a straight back, while Type was somewhat hunched over. He always seemed so much smaller than Tharn, but he supposed it was the difference in their body types. “I’m not ashamed of you. People already know that I’m dating someone younger and whether or not people understand or get it, I don’t care. I’m going to show you off because I’m proud of you and it’s an important day and there’s no one else I’d rather spend it with than you.” 

Type swallowed, feeling a little more at ease, but the nervousness still wasn’t letting up quite enough. “People are going to say I’m just some sort of gold digger.” It felt sort of unnatural to Type that he was worrying about these sorts of things; he never had before. But he supposed that dating Tharn privately and making their official debut as a couple at high scale event like an award ceremony for Tharn’s company where hundreds of people would be gathered, many of them famous celebrities and rich entrepreneurs was slightly different. 

“Since when have you cared about what people say?” Tharn questioned and Type knew that he was right. “I don’t care, Type. I’m unashamed of loving you and wanting to spend the rest of my life with you.” Tharn lifted his hand, placing it directly on Type’s cheek and he stared at him, eyes wide and shaking just a little. 

There was a heavy feeling in his chest and he couldn’t quite place what it was. He wished that there was someone he could talk to about this, someone who would understand the sort of situation he was in, but there was no one like that, no one he could turn to for advice. Techno was great, but his advice lacked at times and Kom barely even understood the full depth of everything that Type’s relationship entailed. Type couldn’t tell him, too scared of any sort of judgement that might come from someone who had practically grown up as his brother, and that was just so uncharacteristic of him. He hated it. 

“I wish…” he swallowed down the words and pushed down the thought. He furrowed his brows and looked at his hands and Tharn’s thumb caressing his cheek hesitated only for a moment before it started up again and he felt a kiss press to his temple against his hair. 

“I know.” Tharn said, his voice full of understanding and Type felt comforted in the fact he knew that Tharn understood. Tharn was the one person that understood him completely and didn’t try to fix him and that was one of the many reasons that Type felt towards him as he did.

Tharn was it for him and announcing, officially, to the world their relationship was just the first step towards their future together. 

“I really hate you…” Type murmured and Tharn laughed before leaning in, capturing his lips. Type kissed back, lifting a hand to rest on his boyfriend’s arm, tilting his head so that they could deepen the kiss. 

Tharn’s tongue swiped along his lips and Type allowed him entry, swirling their tongues together. He felt himself getting breathless and clutched at Tharn’s arm who moved away, leaning their foreheads together. 

Type opened his eyes to see Tharn staring at him, his gaze soft and shining and full of love and Type felt his heart squeeze in his chest, more like a hug than something painful. “I know.” Tharn replied, his voice soft and quiet, fingers stroking along his ear. “I love you too.” 

He smiled and leaned in to Tharn, relaxing into his embrace. Tharn held him close and then Type felt a kiss being placed to the top of his head. Type let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes as those lips made their way down, pressing kisses wherever they landed. One to his temple, another to his cheek and then his ear, next his neck. And then Tharn hovered against his neck before focusing on it, his lips pressing to his pulse and teeth dragging along his skin. 

He shifted a little, tilting his head to give Tharn more access as well as to be able to look him over, a small whine escaping from his mouth. “P’Tharn… what are you doing?” He questioned, squeezing his hand around his boyfriend’s arm, but didn’t try to push him away.

“Kissing you.” Tharn answered simply, adjusting the shirt that Type had tried on to move it aside, allowing room for his lips to go wherever they pleased. 

It felt nice and relaxing and Type had to fight to keep his eyes open, to keep his mind from becoming fuzzy and just allowing this to happen, but he remembered where they were and what they were doing and weakly pushed Tharn back with his hand on his chest. 

“I’m wearing a 6000 baht shirt.” Type pointed out and Tharn picked at the hem of it before quickly moving his fingers upwards, undoing each button and then pulling it off of Type’s shoulders. He sighed as he watched Tharn fold it and set it aside, a small grin on his face. “Now I’m not.”

“Now you’re not.” Tharn repeated before leaning back in, attaching his lips to one of Type’s collars that was already red with marks from the previous night. Type bit on his lip, trying to stop himself from groaning and buried his hand into his boyfriend’s soft hair, giving him a sharp tug. 

“We’re in  _ public _ .” He pointed out, trying to pretend as if he had some semblance of control over himself, but they both knew he didn’t.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Tharn pointed out, pulling back to look at him and then slowly lowered himself to his knees in front of the bench that Type sat on, his hands resting on his athletic thighs.

“Tharn.” He hissed, dropping the P, but Tharn only grinned and pressed the palm of his hand against Type’s front, rubbing firmly so that Type had to quickly cover his mouth, muffling the moan that he let out. “ _ Fuck. You. _ ” he grumbled and then closed his eyes, tilting his head back against the wall of the changing room and deciding to just let it happen. It felt nice anyway and there was no changing Tharn’s mind once he had made it up. 

“Maybe later.” Tharn mused and Type could feel him start to pull the front of his pants open and Tharn’s hand slide in. The strong, veiny fingers wrapped around him and he whined into his hand, trying to keep quiet as a shudder rippled through him. “Does this turn you on, Type? Me doing this while there are people just ten feet away from us?” Tharn questioned and Type glared down at him, his skin flushing a deep red. 

“Sh-shut up…” he whined before biting his hand as Tharn’s thumb rubbed directly across his slit, his hips jerking upwards. 

“Answer me.” His voice was gentle yet firm and Type knew if he didn’t answer, then it would only get increasingly harder to stay quiet.

He took in a breath and nodded, closing his eyes so that he didn’t have to look Tharn in the face. “Y-yes… it does.” He breathed out and the hand around him gripped him more tightly, giving him a slow, full jerk as reward for his honesty. 

“Good boy.” The words made his insides feel, the praise echoing in his ears. They both knew he was the furthest thing from good, more of a lewd, naughty, brat, but there were times when he did his best to listen to his lover and Tharn would always be ready to shower words of compliment onto him for it. “I’m going to take care of you.” Tharn promised and Type knew he didn’t mean just physically, but he leaned in, his tongue trailing a wet line along his length that caused him to convulse and grip the bench beneath him while keeping his hand tight around his own mouth. 

Type breathed in sharply through his nose, fighting to keep his eyes open as he watched Tharn massage at him with his tongue. His warm breath mixed with the coolness of the air hitting his now wet cock made him shiver and Tharn stared up at him with a smile before he lowered his mouth down over his head, taking him in. 

He sucked firmly, still staring at him and Type had to close his eyes again, tilting his head back as he groaned into his hand. His breathing was getting heavier as he worked hard to keep himself quiet but it was so difficult. He was usually very loud and very vocal about exactly what he wanted when he wanted it, and the temptation to be exactly that was always greater in moments like these, because he knew he couldn’t do it. So instead he used his body language to do what his words couldn’t, using his hand not covering his mouth to grasp at Tharn’s hair, tugging on it as he rolled his hips up.

If it threw Tharn off, he didn’t show it, instead expertly taking him into his mouth, swallowing him whole. The lewd sounds of Tharn’s sucking filled his ears and he wondered how it could even be possible that no one could hear this, Tharn was so  _ loud _ , but no one came to check on them and Type couldn’t help thrusting himself up into his boyfriend’s mouth.

If it bothered Tharn how aggressive Type could get, he never showed it, taking it exactly however Type reacted. He adjusted his head and his angles whenever he needed to, his tongue swirling as he hollowed his cheeks out. He was so good at this and Type hated thinking about just how many times he’d done this to other people, so he pretended he was the only one. At the very least, he was sure he would be the last.

Tharn’s fingers gripped his base as he sucked eagerly at his tip, bobbing his head to take as much of his length down his throat as he could. The pit of Type’s stomach was beginning to tighten and his whining was getting slightly louder even through his hand. He gave a harsh tug to Tharn’s hair to warn him of his impending orgasm, but the other only sucked harder, covering Type’s entire crotch with his head. 

It was an amazing sight, honestly, and soon Type was spilling himself into his lover’s mouth, panting against his hand as he emptied. Tharn swallowed it all down, as if he were dying of thirst and Type was a cold glass of water. 

When he was finished, Tharn tucked Type back into his pants and Type whimpered into his hand as Tharn raised himself back up onto the bench, a pleased smile on his face. Tharn took his hand and pulled it away and leaned in. Type scrunched his nose a bit but Tharn was already kissing him, the saltiness of himself still evident on Tharn’s tongue. 

But he gave in and kissed back, his hand sliding along Tharn’s jawline and when he pulled back, he was dazed and warm and spent, giving his lover a small glare. “You’re insatiable.”

“How can I ever get enough of you?” Tharn asked instead of denying it, his arms winding around Type’s bare waist to pull him in closer. Type tried not to smile, but it was impossible and instead leaned his head on his shoulder, letting his body regain some energy from having spent most of it trying not to make any noises. 

“You can’t.” Type answered after catching his breath, nuzzling his head into his boyfriend’s shoulder. He felt Tharn’s hand rest on his head, lightly stroking his hair and he smiled against the other’s shirt. “It’s going to be okay, isn’t it?”

“Hm?”

Type took in a breath. “The ceremony. It’s not going to cause issues for you, right?” He gnawed on his lip, unable to help the slight worry. 

“Type…” Tharn said lightly before pulling back, his hands grasping his shoulders as he peered at him. “Even if it does. Nothing matters to me more than you do. I can’t promise that it won’t, but I love you. I want to show you off to the world, let everyone know you’re mine and that I belong to you--someone who is so amazing and smart and beautiful inside and out.”

He scratched at his neck, avoiding looking his boyfriend in the eyes. “Sheesh, you compliment me too much. You’re so fucking cheesy.” He grumbled, pretending as if the praise wasn’t making his heart pound. 

“It’s all true.” Tharn promised, turning his head back around to look at him. “You feel it too, don’t you?” 

Type met his gaze, not needing to ask what he meant. He swallowed, licking over his lips and then he gave a small nod, leaning his head in to rest against Tharn’s as he relaxed into his hold. “Yes… we’re going to be together for the rest of our lives.”

-

**One Year Earlier**

Type regretted everything so much.

He never should’ve gone out, not when he had a paper due the next day and he still hadn’t finished it, but Champ and Techno were practically buzzing to take a break and get some drinks so he had finally given in, letting them both drag him off to some bar in the middle of nowhere and it really had to be one of his worst decisions that he had made. 

Not that the bar trip itself had been all that bad because it had been like any other trip. They’d all got drunk, told dumb stories, and played games to find out who would be paying. Turns out it would be Techno who paid for all their drinks, and it was also Techno who got so shitfaced drunk that he couldn’t possibly get himself home so Champ had volunteered to make sure he got there okay and all three of them went stumbling from the bar. 

Type let them take the first cab, telling them he’d be fine as he waited for the next and really--he would’ve been, if he had his fucking wallet. But he didn’t, as he came to find out when he checked his pockets and, as he thought back, he truly couldn’t remember if he had forgotten it at home and never brought it with him, or if it had disappeared somewhere within the bar, but he had gone back in and asked and the tender hadn’t seen it and Type hadn’t really come into contact with anyone other than Champ and Techno through the night, so it wasn’t like he could use track down a thief, if one even existed.

So now he stood outside a bar in the middle of nowhere with no money to get home and it being too far to walk. Oh, and neither Champ or Techno were answering their phone--but of course, why would they? Techno was too drunk and Champ probably had his phone on silent because that’s how Type’s night was going.

At least the fresh air was quickly sobering him up but it didn’t stop him from kicking at a rock and then right away regretting it as his foot hit the curb. 

He cursed, bouncing in place on one foot before lowering himself down onto said offending curb, holding his pounding head in his hand. 

The fuck was he supposed to do now? 

Type supposed he could ride and ditch but that would come with it’s own issues and he didn’t feel quite sober enough to get away with that. He didn’t really have any other friends than Techno or Champ so that was out. If he were crazy, he could ask one of the random strangers to give him a ride back, but that was risky. Who knew what sort of people any of them were? They could be murderers for all Type knew.

“Hey, kid, you okay?” And speaking of which.

He looked up, a man standing above him with a girl lagging a little behind. Type could feel his gaze rake over him and pressed the palms of his hands harshly into the cement beneath him, preparing himself to get up and run just in case he needed to. It was dark and there weren’t as many people around this area, though there were a few coming and going from the bar, most were drunk or probably wouldn’t care to help him if he needed. He needed to be smart about this.

“Yeah--waiting for my ride.” He said, his voice steady and reassuring instead of his usual aggression. Just in case. “Thanks though.”

The man looked at him for a moment longer before nodding his head. “Okay, just be careful out here. You never know, right?” Then he laughed and Type forced a laugh back, stopping only when the man and the girl walked off towards the bar.

He let out a breath, closing his eyes for a moment. If only he had a ride. If only he knew someone with a car who could come pick him up.

Wait.

Type opened his eyes, blinking before slowly pulling his phone out of his pocket. There was one person, but even as he thought it, he felt slightly strange about texting and asking. He’d messaged Tharn a few times since that night he had gotten drunk (and now that he was thinking about it, why was he always drunk whenever Tharn Kirigun came into the picture?), mainly when he was incredibly bored with nothing to do. He had tried hard to forget that exchange however, and luckily Tharn hadn’t mentioned it either.

It was late though, nearing midnight, and the man was probably asleep, but what other option did Type have? He was stuck here without another choice. It wouldn’t do any harm to at least  _ see _ …

Groaning, he opened up his contacts list, deciding he might as well call because who knew if P’Tharn would see his message in time and he wasn’t willing to wait around to get a reply back only to find out that he couldn’t help him out. So he dialed the older man’s number and brought his phone to his ear.

It rang a few times and Type was about to hang up, figuring the guy had silenced his phone to sleep when he heard the phone be answered and a tired sounding voice on the other end of the line. He took in a sharp breath, feeling slightly bad for waking him.

“Hello?” Came the groggy voice.

He swallowed, looking down at his shoes as he clenched his phone tightly in his hand. “Uh… hey--P’Tharn…” he put on his sweet voice, thinking that maybe if he wasn’t rude, he’d get further with this.

There was silence for a moment. “Type? Is this you?” 

Type rolled his eyes, wanting to respond by asking if he hadn’t looked at the fucking name on his screen before answering but held the urge back. “Yes. I know it’s late. I’m sorry but I… I seemed to have lost my wallet and my friends aren’t around and I can’t contact them and I…” his voice trailed off.

The sound of quick shuffling and the next time Tharn spoke, he sounded much more aware and awake. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“What? No--I just. I’m at a bar and I have no way home and you’re the only person I could think of with a car who might be able to help me. If you can’t though I completely understand and I’m sorry for calling you so late, I really didn’t want to, but you know, it’s a little bit… I don’t know what kind of people are around here and I--”

“Whoa, Type, hey. Slow down.” Tharn interrupted and Type took in a breath, stopping in his ranting, wondering why he had even started it in the first place. He didn’t normally do that. He wasn’t good with words, but maybe his lack of being able to take action was the cause. “Just, send me the address and I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay? I’ll come take you home.” 

He closed his eyes in relief, feeling himself relax. “Okay. I’ll send you the address.”

“No problem. Just… go back inside or stay somewhere well lit until I get there okay? And don’t talk to anyone. I don’t want anything happening to you. I’ll be there soon.” Type felt oddly touched at the concern of someone he barely knew and agreed. The two of them hung up and Type looked around, deciding to go across the street to wait by a well lit convenience store. 

It was close to thirty minutes before the older man arrived and he pulled up in the same expensive, sleek car that he had before. Type was relieved when he saw him and started heading towards the car only to stop when he saw Tharn climb out of the driver’s side and make his way over to him.

He jerked back a little when the older man took his arms, turning him around and checking him over. “What the…”

“You sure you aren’t hurt anywhere, right? No one tried anything?” Tharn met his gaze once he didn’t see any injuries, but his arms were still firmly grasping his shoulders. It was strangely comforting to Type, but he forced himself to pull away because he could feel heat rising to the tips of his ears.

“No, I’m fine,  _ dad _ .” He said pointedly and Tharn cleared his throat, looking slightly embarrassed as he straightened himself up, which wasn’t at all what Type had expected to see. “I just got stranded because I lost my wallet or misplaced it or something. No one touched me. Promise. Not that it’s your business.” 

Tharn let out a small sigh and that’s when Type let himself look at him. His hair was unkempt and he looked exhausted yet wide awake at the same time. He’d pulled on a pair of loose jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt and Type wondered if he’d pulled it out of a hamper or something, but he didn’t smell bad so he figured it might have just been sleepwear. 

“Okay, well, as long as you say so. I’ll take you home. Are you hungry? We can stop somewhere if you’re hungry. A drive through or something.” Just then, before Type could tell him no, his stomach gave a growl. He pursed his lips and said nothing, instead heading around to the passenger side door but he could hear Tharn laugh lightly behind him. 

“Say nothing.”

“Saying nothing.” Tharn promised and the two of them climbed into his car. “But I’ll stop at McDonald’s. How’s that?” Type turned to look out the window, giving a small nod that he was sure Tharn could see as he started the car.

A few minutes later, they were parked in the McDonald’s parking lot because Tharn had also gotten himself something and insisted on eating it right then and there. Type didn’t argue because the man was nice enough to drive him home as well as buy him food, so he figured the least he could do was let him eat it in peace.

Type silently ate his burger, trying to avoid any eye contact whatsoever, but it proved difficult as his eyes kept wandering over to Tharn, watching as he ate. There was something about seeing a rich man eat chicken nuggets from McDonalds that made Type want to laugh, but he held it back and stuffed some fries into his mouth instead.

“So, what are you doing out going drinking anyway? Isn’t tomorrow--well, today, Monday?” Tharn asked, tossing some of his trash into the bag. 

Type took a sip of his soda, holding the straw in between his lips. “My friends wanted to relax and go out for a drink.”

“And they abandoned you?” Tharn asked, looking slightly incredulous and Type quickly shook his head, feeling angry on their behalf.

“What? No, they wouldn’t--one of them got too drunk to go home by himself, the same one who bought all of our drinks. So our other friend offered to help him get home and took the same cab. I’m in the opposite direction and was just going to get one for myself before I realized I no longer had my wallet.”

“You don’t have Uber? Or Lyft?” 

Type blinked at him and then looked at his phone seated on his lap, silently cursing himself for not thinking of that. “I…”

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind.” Tharn assured quickly and then he started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and back onto the road. 

“Thanks…” Type said quietly, feeling awkward himself with how nice he was being. It felt out of place, uncharacteristic, but he figured the older man deserved at least a bit of kindness for doing this for him. “Thanks for picking me up. I know you probably have a busy day tomorrow too.”

“I do.” Tharn told him and Type could feel the guilt well inside of his stomach. “But I don’t mind helping. If you need help again, Type,” he could feel Tharn looking at him and slowly brought his eyes up to meet his briefly before Tharn glanced into the rearview mirror. “Please don’t hesitate to contact me.”

Type swallowed tightly, suddenly that guilt turning into a nervous feeling. His palms tingled and he wiped them against his jeans, wringing them together in his lap. Why was he feeling this way? Was it just because P’Tharn was older and attractive and apparently really fucking nice? Nice enough to get up in the middle of the night for a complete stranger who had no way of repaying him? 

“Do you actually think I’m cute?” He asked and then took in a sharp breath. The words had fallen from his mouth without his even thinking and he turned away, closing his eyes tightly to keep his embarrassment in check. “Wait, don’t--”

“Yes.” He heard the answer before he could even finish speaking. Type’s heart pounded so hard, he was sure even Tharn could hear it from next to him. He swallowed tightly and slowly opened his eyes back up, staring straight ahead out the front window. “I think you’re cute. And interesting. And I probably shouldn’t because you’re really young, you’re only eighteen--”

“I’m nineteen--” Type corrected quickly, turning his head towards him.

Even in the darkness, he could see a smile twitch at Tharn’s lips. “Nineteen. Sorry. You’re nineteen and in college. I’m twenty-eight and I’ve graduated and I’m a CEO at a company and I have a position of power that’s--”

“I’m an adult.” Type interrupted, unsure himself what even he was getting at, but he didn’t like what Tharn was saying. Didn’t like what he was implying and wanted to put an end to it. “I’m an adult with my own mind. And really strong fucking opinions. I’m not some kid who easily gets taken advantage of. Don’t treat me like one.” 

Tharn was peering at him curiously from the corner of his eye. “You’re right.” He said softly as he took the exit off of the highway towards Type’s dorm. “You’re right and I’m sorry. You’re old enough to make your own decisions and I’d never use my position over anyone. Let alone someone who I’m pretty sure would kill me in my sleep if I made a wrong move towards them.”

Type couldn’t help but give a small smirk at that. “Agreed.” 

“I like you, Type.” Tharn said after a moment of no words spoken between them and Type tried to pretend that it didn’t make his heart skip. “There’s something about you that I like. I’d like to know more about you.” 

Was this actually happening? Was Type being hit on? He’d been hit on before. He’d returned the flirtations a few times. He’d even had a couple of boyfriends after Kom, but nothing that really lasted. None of them had been able to hold his interest. And maybe Tharn wouldn’t hold his interest, but he couldn’t help but to admit to himself that he was also curious. 

He took in a deep breath. “I have an exam Friday.”

Tharn parked the car and then turned to look at him, blinking with clear confusion written on his face. “I’m sorry?”

“I have an exam Friday.” Type repeated, as if what he was trying to get across was the most obvious thing in the world even though he knew that wasn’t the case at all. “I’ll be out of it at about 1:30. And then I have soccer practice until four.” Type glanced him over. “Pick me up at 5:30. Here. You’re paying.”

Tharn stared at him, his voice still, hand fisted around the steering wheel and then he smiled, eyes crinkling just a little bit as he laughed and nodded. “Okay. Friday. 5:30. I’ll pick you up here and I’m paying.”

“Good.” Type looked at him for a moment before pulling off his seatbelt and placing his hand on the handle of the car door. “It better be impressive. That’s all I’ll say.” He then pulled it open and began climbing out.

“It’ll be the most impressive date you’ve ever been on, Type. I promise.” Tharn called out to him and Type just gave him a bored look before heading off towards his dorm.

It wasn’t until he got inside and locked the door that he smiled, his face lighting up with his excitement towards the coming Friday and that’s when he saw it--his wallet sitting oh so innocently on the nightstand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!! Where do you guys think Tharn should take Type on their date to absolutely WOO him? Any input? <3


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this date goes to the wonderful 'Itenoria'! Thank you SO Much for the suggestion!

Type sat down his pencil and stretched out his fingers with a soft sigh. The room was quiet with a couple dozen university students filling out their exam’s paperwork. He glanced over at Techno who was rubbing his head furiously beside him, looking stressed and gave a small smile before turning to look at the clock. There was about fifteen minutes left and he had already finished. A couple of other students finished about the same time as he and got up to turn their papers, leaving the exam room now that they were free to go.

He could also leave if he wished, but he had promised Techno he’d stay to the end, so he was going to do that. Besides, if he left, all he would be doing would be busying himself with worry for the ceremony tomorrow. 

As he thought about it, he felt queasy and wiped his hands on his jeans. He felt more nervous for the ceremony than the exam. The exam he knew he’d ace. He was smart, one of the top students in his year (as much as that surprised people whenever they found out), so the exam was a piece of cake, a walk in the park. The ceremony on the other hand…

He’d be revealing to everyone that he was the younger lover of a CEO of a recording company. Yeah, no pressure. Just everyone in this room would probably whisper about him behind his back, not to mention all of P’Tharn’s friends and coworkers. He hoped that this didn’t hurt P’Tharn, but his boyfriend wanted this so badly that Type wasn’t going to tell him no. He said he was willing to accept any consequences and so Type would be right there beside him, willing and ready to take them head on with them.

They were a team after all. 

“Pencils down, time is up. Please turn in your exam, and you’re all free to go.” People started murmuring around him, all of them getting up. Type didn’t want to deal with the crowd so instead stayed seated, turning to look at Techno who was sighing at his exam. 

“How’d you do?” Type asked and Techno just gave him a look and shook his head. He reached over and lightly patted his friend’s arm. “I bet you did better than you think.”

“From your mouth to my exam paper.” The two of them stood, grabbing their exams and bags and headed to the front, turning the tests in. They then walked slowly from the room and headed out of the building. “So what about you?”

“Me? You know I always do amazing on my exams.” Type raised his head, proud of his grades, a small smile on his face.

Techno shook his head with a sly grin. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

He looked at him for a moment and then gave a groan, his hand fisting around his bag. “Is it weak of me to admit I’m kind of… nervous?” He admitted, hurrying down the steps to the outside. 

“I don’t think it’s weak. I mean, it’s not like anyone else we know have been in your shoes before. Must be stressful, meeting tons of rich celebrities and music people that deal with your older boyfriend every day. But hey--at least his family likes you, right?”

Type gave a small nod, the memory of his first meeting with P’Tharn’s family playing in his head. That had been a surprisingly nice experience. Tharns family was very welcome and opening and had accepted him with open arms, which he hadn’t expected. To be accepted by your lover’s family, wasn’t that all that mattered?

“Ewwww, you have that lovesick look on your face, Ai’Type.” Techno teased with a grin, giving him a nudge and Type quickly cleared his face of any ‘lovesick’ looks to give Techno a small glare.

“Lovesick? Who is?” Not Type, definitely not Type. “You sure you aren’t talking about yourself?” he turned it around and Techno looked at him wide-eyed, twisting his head in every direction, as if trying to see if someone was spying on them. 

“You said you wouldn’t mention it.” His friend hissed, his face red and looking very much unlike himself. The panic was clear and Type took utter joy in it. 

“Mention what?” Type questioned innocently, trying to keep the smile off of his face. “Mention that you and Champ…?”

“Ai’Type!”

“Did I hear my name?”  _ Speak of the devil _ , Type thought as Champ walked up, a bag full of what looked to be snacks in his hand. How very Champ of him.

“Your name?” Techno questioned, shaking his head so quickly Type almost thought it was going to fly off as he watched. “Nope--we weren’t talking about you. You must’ve been hearing things. Isn’t that right, Type? You didn’t mention Champ  _ at all _ .”

Techno raised his brows at him pointedly and Type opened his mouth before grinning and nodding to Champ. “That’s right. We weren’t talking about you at all. You might have heard us talking about who will win the championship chess match this weekend.” Techno stared at him as if Type was an idiot and Type had to hold back his laughter.

Champ just looked confused as he stood there, rubbing the back of his neck. Eventually he shook his head and held up the clear bag towards Techno. “I bought some snacks since you had your exam, want to share?”

Type watched as Techno swallowed, looking as if he were trying to find some excuse to run away and Type swung his arm around his best friend and looked towards Champ. “He would love to share those snacks, but he was just telling me that he really wanted to go out for a burger. That exam was pretty rough on him. He could use some actual food in his stomach.”

“Oh?” Champ blinked and then smiled at Techno who was practically glaring at Type. If looks could kill… “You know I’m always up for a burger--or any food. Want to go?”

“I…” Techno seemed hesitant and Type pursed his lips, knowing that his friend had been avoiding spending any time alone with Champ for a couple of weeks now due to certain events that he’d told Type that had Type rolling on the floor laughing about. Never would he have expected Techno and Champ to have a thing. “As long as you’re paying.”

Unexpectedly, Champ grinned and nodded. “It’s a deal.” 

“Type.” A voice said from behind him and Type turned, trying to control the urge to smile that filled him the moment he saw P’Tharn standing there. He gave a short wave and signaled to him for hold on one moment before turning back to Techno and Champ.

“That’s my ride, so I’m out.”

“That’s your ride alright.” Techno said as some sort of revenge but it only earned him a punch to the arm and a laugh from Champ.

“Good luck tomorrow, Ai’Type.” Champ stated and Type waved his goodbyes and turned and headed towards his boyfriend, his steps getting increasingly faster the closer he got. 

Tharn was smiling at him so brightly that Type had to remind himself where they were and stop himself from kissing him right away. “You really didn’t need to pick me up, you know.” Type told him, trying to pretend to be unaffected but then Tharn reached down and grasped his hand, not seeming to give a flying fuck who was around, and that caused Type not to care either. He twisted his hand around and threaded their fingers together.

“I know I didn’t have to. I want to. I wanted to see you sooner. Did your exam go well?” His boyfriend asked as the two of them started off towards wherever Tharn had parked his car. 

“As well as they ever do.” Type smiled, being rewarded with a hand squeeze due to his job well done. 

Like a gentleman, Tharn opened the door for him and Type slid in. Once his legs and arms were all inside the car, Tharn gently closed the door and hurried around to the driver’s side. To his non-surprise, his boyfriend leaned over and pressed his lips to Type’s who didn’t fight it, instead wrapping his arm around his neck and kissing him back as if he hadn’t seen him in days, when it had really only been since that morning when the two of them had left for class and work respectively.

After at least a good minute or two of kissing, Type managed to pull away, wiping at his now swollen and wet lips. “You really couldn’t wait until we got home, could you?”

Tharn grinned in a way that it made him look like a child and Type couldn’t help but laugh and lean over, pressing another kiss to his cheek. He was in a good mood and being around his boyfriend made his entire being feel light and at ease. 

“I can never wait when I’m near you.” Tharn admitted and then started the car, starting back towards their home. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” 

“Ready for it?” Type repeated, holding his hand over the middle of the seat and Tharn didn’t hesitate, taking his hand and holding it. Thankfully, Tharn was a good driver. “I’m ready. My nerves say otherwise.” He admitted with a slow breath out. 

“You’re going to do great. All you have to do is stand there and be pretty.” Tharn told him, his thumb stroking along the back of his hand.

“Good, so I can play dumb.” Type let out a small laugh.

“We both know you’ll probably be the smartest one in the room.” 

“Flattery gets you nowhere.” Tharn raised his brows at him as if asking him if he was sure about that. Type’s cheeks heated and he turned his head to look out the window. “Maybe a  _ lot  _ of flattery does the trick though.” 

Tharn laughed again and the sound caused Type’s stomach to flip and soon they were pulling into the garage of their home and once they were alone and no longer driving, the car filled with silence as they unbuckled their seats.

“For real… how are you doing, Type?” Tharn asked softly, looking at him with that gaze that made Type feel as if Tharn could see straight through him in a way that nobody else ever could or ever would. But wasn’t that one of the many reasons he was with him? 

“I’m doing okay.” He told him, looking at Tharn’s hand that now sat on his leg. He covered it with his own hand, squeezing it and then leaned forward to kiss him. “You’re going to be right by my side all night, right?” 

“As much as I can.” Tharn promised and Type pursed his lips. It wasn’t exactly the answer he was looking for, but he knew it was impossible for Tharn to spend every moment right beside him so he supposed he was thankful for the honesty. 

“Let’s go inside.” Type told him, squeezing his hand one last time before he climbed out of the car. The two of them headed inside, but the moment they removed their shoes, Type was grabbed from behind and picked up. He let out a surprised noise, smacking his hand down against Tharn’s shoulder. “Shia, P’Tharn! What the fuck?” But Tharn only laughed, carrying him over to the couch. 

Tharn turned and dropped down onto it, pulling Type onto his lap. Type let out a whine, but curled up against his chest, hiding the smile on his face by burrowing his face into his boyfriend’s shirt. Tharn hooked his hand under his thigh, holding him in place and Type swore he never felt more comfortable. 

“Do you need to be relaxed before tomorrow?” Tharn murmured against his neck and Type tilted his head, giving him a slightly stubborn pout.

“What’s the point of getting relaxed now if it’s not until tomorrow? I’ll just be stressed again tomorrow.” He points out as Tharn’s hand wandered along his thigh. Though he had to admit, that it felt nice and he also wasn’t about to push his boyfriend away, didn’t want to. He was addicted and he knew it. 

“I’ll just have to de-stress you again tomorrow in that case.” Tharn grinned, tilting his head up and Type grumbled, shifting himself until he was straddling the older man’s lap, his arms resting lightly around his neck. 

“All you think about is sex.” Type told him, feeling a firm squeeze to his hips that had his blood temperature rising as he tried, with difficulty, to not lower himself into sitting completely on Tharn’s lap.

“We’re still young and I love having sex with you. You love my mouth don’t you?” His voice lowered to a murmur and Type’s eyes fell shut as lips pressed to his throat. It was such a natural reaction now, almost by habit that he just let all of the emotions and pleasure wash over him before things really ever even begun. “And my fingers.”

He groaned because he wanted to deny it like the fake-tsundere he was, but just at the mention of his boyfriend’s fingers had him squirming on his lap, eager to have them buried within him. “No, I hate them.” He weakly denied, especially when, in the next moment, Tharn was sliding said fingers down the back of his pants. “Damnit.” Type grumbled.

Tharn laughed, leaning his head forward to rest against Type’s shoulder. “God… I love you.” Type smiled at the murmur of words, raising his hand to Tharn’s head, his fingers stroking in through his hair, a gentle caress. Tharn then lifted his head, eyes sparkling as he looked up at him. 

Type then glanced down, their gazes meeting and he smiled back, dropping a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, making sure to show him exactly what it was he felt about him in the only way that he knew how. 

**-**

**ONE YEAR AGO**

**Tharn** **  
** [3:34pm]   
_ Bring your passport  _

Type stared at the message, passport in his hand as he sat on the steps outside of his dorm. It was almost time for P’Tharn to arrive and to say that Type was confused would be an understatement. His passport? Why did he need to bring that with him?

What exactly sort of date was P’Tharn going to take him on?

But he decided to do it without question, much too curious. Maybe a smarter person would be a little wary when someone they had just met asked you to bring your passport along on a first date, but Type’s curiosity was outweighing his intelligence for the moment. If he was going out of the country for a date (and at least it was the weekend so it wasn’t like he had anything going on), then it had to be a good date, right?

At that moment, P’Tharn’s sleek car pulled up directly in front of him and Type slowly pushed himself up, walking the few steps and over as Tharn put the car in park and climbed out. “Do you have your passport?”

Type held it up, showing it off. “But isn’t a bit weird to ask someone to bring their passport for a date?”

Tharn only smiled and went around, opening the passenger side door for him. Type pursed his lips to keep from smiling. “I can open my own door.” He said, but went around and climbed in. He wasn’t about to admit how much he enjoyed the slight pampering of his senior. 

“It’s called having good manners.” Tharn carefully shut the door and went back around, climbing in. 

“So are you going to tell me where to go? And should I have packed some clothes? You said nothing about clothes. Not--not that I’m expecting to spend the night anywhere with you. I swear to god if you try anything funny--” Type stuttered quickly.

“I won’t try anything and we can get you clothes there.”

“I don’t have money to just buy new clothes.”

“I’ll buy them.” Type fell silent at Tharn’s easy statement and looked out the window. He was obviously taking him on some sort of luxurious date. Were they going to get on a ship and go outside of the country’s perimeter and the passport was for just in case? But why would he offer to buy him clothes? Why not just ask to bring his own. 

Type suddenly felt strange. He didn’t mind being spoiled, but being pampered in such a way by a person like P’Tharn… he gave him a side-ways glance. Was he really not expecting to get laid out of this? It wasn’t that Type was a prude. If he felt the urge, then he felt the urge, but he also wasn’t someone who went around having sex with random guys, whether they bought him stuff or not. But in his experience, if they bought you things, then they expected to be repaid somehow.

Almost as if sensing his worry, Tharn spoke. “I don’t think you’re going to put out if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Put out?” Type sputtered, feeling his ears turn red.

“Isn’t that how the kids call it these days?” Tharn joked and Type cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest. “I just want to impress you.” Tharn looked over at him quickly before turning back to pay attention to the road. 

“Impress me…” Type repeated, rubbing at his neck. “Why do you want to impress me so badly?” 

“Well, if I don’t impress you, then my plans to ask you out for a second date afterwards won’t go very well, will it?”

Type swallowed and fell silent, turning to look out the window without an answer. He was already planning on asking him on a second date without even seeing how the first went. Who does that?

He could feel a smile stretching across his face and pressed his face into his hand to hide it. 

It wasn’t a cruise. It was a plane. 

Type stood there staring at the private jet, his mouth slackjaw, but when P’Tharn walked up to him he snapped it shut and tried to keep an unimpressed look on his face, but he was fairly certain he had failed at that when the older man shot him a playful smile. 

“How do you feel about planes?” He asked, pointing towards the stairs leading up into the jet.

“Where am I going?” He asks instead, all too curious. Seriously, what was he even doing here? This was such a bad idea--but the other part of him was eager to just run onto that plane because what the  _ fuck _ ? What kind of first date was this?

Tharn hummed and put his hands in his pockets before shrugging and walking on ahead, leaving Type standing there before he hurried after him, following him up onto the plane. 

It wasn’t as lavish as some he’d seen in movies, but Type kind of enjoyed that more. There were comfortable looking couches and a television set up. There was also a kitchen area and Type had always wondered how planes could have kitchens. 

“Make yourself comfortable. It’s a bit of a flight.” Tharn stated, removing his jacket and laying it across the arm of a chair. Type felt slightly awkward but went to go sit down, staring around as if he didn’t know what to do. And really, he truly didn’t. 

“So you’re really not going to tell me where you’re taking me? Are you going to murder me?” Type asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 

“I don’t plan on murdering you so as long as you don’t try to murder me, I think we should be okay. And I really want it to be a surprise for when we get there.” Type hums and gives a small nod, resigning himself to not knowing until P’Tharn wanted him to know, even if it was kind of frustrating. 

The flight actually wasn’t all that bad. For most of the time, Type actually slept. His busy school week finally catching up to him and when he woke up, they only had about thirty minutes until landing. Type felt slightly embarrassed as he excused himself to the bathroom, looking in the mirror to see red lines across his face from where the sleeve of his shirt had been pressing to his cheek, creating an indent as he slept on his arm. 

“Did you sleep well?” Tharn asked from the opposite couch. He had his laptop open and he was typing away at it, papers strewn across the table. He was very clearly working and Type couldn’t help but feel slightly bad, like he had pulled him away from a busy schedule. 

“Not bad.” He said, covering his mouth as he yawned. He then stretched, not failing to notice the quick glance that Tharn gave him as his shirt rode a bit up. Type cleared his throat and quickly stood, pointing off towards the bathroom.

He went to use it and wash up, waking himself up and by the time he was done, the plane was about to start the landing. Tharn was putting his things up and they both got prepared for landing. Type turned his head around, trying to see out the window for some hint as to where they were. But it proved to be pretty much impossible.

It wasn’t until they were out of the plane and going through security that, as Type looked around, he finally realized exactly where they were and his head turned sharply towards the older man next to him, his face a show of shock. “We’re in  _ England _ ?”

A smile slid over Tharn’s face as he looked over at him, nodding. “Yes, and we need to go get you a change of clothes before we’re late.”

“Late for what?” Type asked, confused as to what the hell they could possibly be doing in England of all places. 

But as he stood in front of the stadium, his jaw once again practically on the floor and eyes bugging out, he couldn’t help but to feel in awe. This was what P’Tharn had planned? There was an overwhelming sense of emotions that seemed to be rising up inside of him and he had to pinch his arm to make sure he wasn’t dreaming that he was amongst the thousands of people heading inside to watch an actual, honest to God, premier league match. 

He’d dreamed of this. He’d yearned for it. Ever since he had discovered his love for the sport, he had imagined being here, knowing that he’d probably never get to. Yet, here he was. In England. At an actual match. On a first date. 

“You--how the hell is someone supposed to top this?” He muttered to himself aloud, feeling a slight nudge to his arm and he quickly looked around at P’Tharn. “This isn’t a joke?”

“It’s not a joke.” Tharn smiled, looking ecstatic that Type liked the idea. Type couldn’t even begin to explain how much he liked it and then he grabbed Tharn’s hand, the older man blinking, and pulled him off towards the entrance, wanting to get inside and to their seats before they missed anything.

And of course Tharn had somehow managed to get some of the best seats in the damn place. Type could feel himself falling for the man. Or at least for his date ideas. 

As a huge football fan, Type had always had his favorite teams. It just so happened that one of them was playing, which made the day even more special. He couldn’t believe this was real. Even as he shouted out and cheered in the stands, he almost thought he was going to wake up back home in his dorm, alone, like usual, from some sort of nightmare. Instead, whenever he turned his head he could see P’Tharn looking at him with a fondness to his face, one that caused him to turn red. If asked, he would deny it, saying it was just from the excitement.

At last, his team lost, however it didn’t take anything away from the experience and when he and Tharn walked out of the stadium, Tharn felt like he was in some sort of daze, floating on air. Tharn had to press his hand to his elbow, leading him to their rented car as Type rambled on about the plays and the cheering fans and getting to see something like this in actual person.

It had literally been the best experience he’d ever had and there was no way anything could ever top it.

The two of them stopped by a pub for a quick bite before they would have to head back to the airport and to the jet. It was noisy and loud and the food was definitely not something Type thought he’d ever try, but he loved every second of it. He was still lost in a dream-like state, barely even registering anything he himself was saying, or if P’Tharn was saying anything. But just being here, in the moment, it felt like it was enough.

How could he ever thank him?

By the time they got back to the jet, Type was absolutely exhausted. They kept the lights dim and Tharn handed him a blanket and a pillow and Type barely even remembered falling asleep.

He was awoken by the sound of a crash and Type jerked awake, panting, his body trembling and he looked up to see Tharn standing a few feet away, having clearly just come back from getting a drink. There was a water bottle on the floor and Type stared at it before falling backwards against the couch, clutching at chest and closing his eyes as he tried to tell himself to calm down. He didn’t need this to happen, not now, not here, not while he was with someone--

“Hey… Type?” P’Tharn asked lightly and Type felt the couch dip next to him and a hesitant hand touch at his shoulder. “Type, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?”

He took in a few more deep breaths, slowly steadying himself before opening his eyes to look over at P’Tharn. He swallowed and glanced down. “Uh, it happens sometimes. It’s just a normal nightmare.” A lie, but he didn’t want to tell the truth. Not now. Not yet. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” P’Tharn told him quickly. “I’m sorry if me dropping the bottle caused it in any way.”

Type shook his head, swallowing down his nausea. “No. It was probably what woke me up from it. I should thank you, actually. Even if it was an accident.” Tharn gave him a small smile and Type felt something in his chest flutter rapidly. He tried to quash it down, but it didn’t want to go so instead he rubbed at his head. “I don’t know how I’m going to fall back to sleep.”

“We still have about six hours to go.” Tharn mused, thinking for a moment. He hesitated and then said, “You can say no if you want, but… when I was a kid, I always found if I had someone sleep with me, it would help with my nightmares.” Type opened his mouth, but Tharn interrupted him. “I can just sit here with you until you fall asleep. I--” he looked around and then grabbed a pillow, setting it on his lap. “Like this. And once you’re asleep, I’ll go back over there. I promise.”

Type eyed him carefully, looking down at the pillow. It was probably worth a shot and so far P’Tharn hadn’t given him any reason to mistrust him. He gave a small nod, grasping at his blanket and hiking it up over his shoulder before he scooted further down the couch to lay his head against the pillow on Tharn’s lap. 

In all honesty, having his head this high up compared to the rest of his body due to the lap and the pillow wasn’t all that comfortable, but there was still something soothing about it that had Type’s eyes feeling heavy. Maybe it was the way he felt fingers brushing through his hair, caressing him. 

That fluttering feeling came back to his stomach and chest full force and he clutched at the blanket, swallowing tightly, his eyes still kept shut even when he opened his mouth to speak. “Thank you. For today, P’Tharn.”

“Mm?” He hummed, a finger grazing over the shell of his ear. “It really wasn’t an issue.”

“I mean it. Nobody… has ever done something like this for me before.” Type spoke lightly, his words a murmur but still somehow loud in the quiet jet. “And I don’t mean just flying me across the world to see a football match, I mean… taking the time to do something that interests me. Make a memory for me like this and then… sit here after I have a nightmare until I fall asleep.”

Tharn didn’t speak right away, but he also didn’t stop the caressing of his hair. Type found himself nuzzling into the gentle touch. It felt warm and familiar, even though he’d never received this kind of affection before, especially not from P’Tharn. 

“I wanted to impress you, do something you’d remember forever. Because, even if you say no to me asking you on a second date, I want you to remember me.” His words were so sincere that Type had to swallow a lump that appeared in his throat and then he opened his eyes. 

Tharn’s hand paused in surprise as Type shifted, rolling over onto his back as his eyes adjusted to the darkness in order to see Tharn staring down at him, his lips parted in a way that he was feeling exactly whatever it was that Type was feeling. 

What was this? Why did he feel like he belonged here so much?

His eyes fluttered and he bit lightly on his lip and then, after only a brief hesitation, Type lifted his hand, placing it at the back of Tharn’s neck. Tharn blinked, seeming to realize what was happening and just as Type leaned up, he leaned down and their lips pressed together in a soft, first kiss. 

Something bloomed right then and there and Type knew that whatever this was, he wanted to hold onto it. 

  
  
  



End file.
